


Flu

by KellytheWarriorMaiden22



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellytheWarriorMaiden22/pseuds/KellytheWarriorMaiden22
Summary: Since it is flu season, I have decided to write a story where Marco gets the flu and Tom is there to take care of him. This is my first Tomco fanfic. I hope you guys like it!





	Flu

Chills racked Marco’s body as he pulled the covers tighter around himself. His body is drenched in sweat and every movement hurt his body. Marco was sick with the flu thanks to one of his classmates. He told Star to stay away from him because it contagious and he did not want his friend getting sick. Star did make him some hot soup and tea, but he did not have the stomach to eat it.

He ate a few spoonfuls of the soup and threw it up. He felt miserable. His parents left him some medication and a bucket next to his bed in case he needed to vomit again. Marco coughed violently which caused his head to hurt. “Why did I have to get this?” he groaned. Just about as he was about to go back to sleep, he heard an eruption of flames and felt the all to familiar heat of Star’s ex-boyfriend, Tom. He and Marco have become good friends to each other and didn’t fight anymore. Unless it was play fighting.

Tom would sometimes appear in Marco’s room asking to hang out, but today was going to be totally different. “ **Hey Marco, what’s uh…”** Tom was shocked at the state Marco was in. Pale as a ghost, sweating, flustered, shivering, eyes bloodshot and judging by the smell of the room he has been vomiting. Tom ran over to Marco and felt his face. **“Oh, Marco! You look terrible! Tell me what’s wrong.”** Marco winced at Tom’s loud voice and whispered, **“I have the flu. You shouldn’t be near me.”** He coughed painfully and hacked up some mucus in a tissue. Tom winced and combed his fingers through Marco’s hair. **“It’s okay. I’m a demon. I can’t get sick. What do you want me to do for you?”** He asked softly.

Marco sat up a bit and moved over to make room for Tom. **“Stay with me please.”** Tom smiled and took off his boots and laid in the bed next to Marco. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. **“Let me know if you need anything, okay?”** Marco nodded his head and tried his best to get some sleep. He awoke an hour later with his stomach churning violently. Sitting up quickly, he vomited into the bucket by his bed. Tom awoke to the sound of Marco gagging and sat up.

 **“Marco!”** he cried. He pat and rubbed Marco’s back with a look of worry on his face. Marco started to dry heave, which hurt his stomach more. Tears of pain leaked from his eyes and fell back against the pillows. He was breathing heavily. **“Oh Marco, Come here.”** Tom cooed. Marco leaned against Tom and he grabbed a tissue wiping the vomit from around Marco’s mouth.

“ **Are you okay?”** Marco nodded weakly. **“Yeah. I’m fine.”** He croaked. Tom touched Marco’s forehead and got up out of the bed and headed towards Marco’s bathroom. He came back a few seconds later with a cold washcloth in his hand. He wiped Marco’s face with the washcloth and laid it on his forehead. The coldness felt good on his heated skin and relaxed a bit. **“Does that feel good?”** Tom whispered.

Marco smiled a bit. **“Mhm. Thank you.”** Tom smiled. **“You’re welcome.”** The washcloth started to warm up and Marco started feeling hot again. He pulled the covers off and unbuttoned a few of his PJ buttons. Tom took notice of this. **“What’s the matter? Are you feeling hot?”** Marco nodded his head. **“Yeah, I can’t go to sleep like this.”** Tom thought for a moment and got an idea.

 **“Do you want me to give you a cool bath?”** Marco blushed at this, making his face redder. But the thought of being in nice, cool water was soothing. **“U-um..okay.”** Tom picked Marco up bridal style and carried him to the bathroom. Tom began filling the tub with cool water as well as adding some bubble bath in it. He took off Marco’s clothes leaving him stark naked, which caused Marco to cover himself shyly. He was never naked in front of Tom and it made him feel embarrassed. Tom turned the water off and picked up Marco and slowly lowered him into the water.

The cool water felt like Heaven. Tom grabbed a sponge and dunked into the water. He wringed it out over Marco’s back and head. Marco smiled a bit. This was pretty nice. He closed his eyes and let Tom bathe him. **“Do you like this Marco?”** he whispered. **“Yeah, it feels really good. Thanks.”** Tom smiled. **“Anything for a friend.”** After a while, the water started getting dirty and cold. Tom pulled the plug and grabbed a towel. He wrapped it around Marco and lifted him out.

He carried Marco back to the bedroom and dried him off. He found a new pair of PJ’s in Marco’s dresser and put them on him since he was too weak to move. Marco felt a little better. He wasn’t as hot and sticky as he was before. But his head still hurt like Hell. Marco got back under the covers and Tom followed. Marco looked at his nightstand clock and noticed it was 8pm.

 **“How do you feel?”** Tom asked. **“I feel a little bit better, but my head is still hurting, and my stomach is starting to feel sick again.”** Tom cooed and hugged him tight. **“Do you think you’ll be able to sleep tonight?”** Marco shook his head. **“I don’t think so.”** Tom looked at him with pity and got an idea. **“Do you want me to rock you to sleep?”** Marco looked at him. “ **Rock me? Like a baby?”**

Tom sat cross-legged. **“Yeah. I know it helps babies and kids get to sleep, so maybe it will work on you.”** Tom opened his arms to Marco. **“Come to me.** ” Marco crawled over to Tom and sat on his lap. He laid his head down on Tom’s chest and listened to his heart beat. Tom gently rocked back and forth, resting his head on Marco’s. He hummed a Love Sentence song soothingly in his ear.

Marco never would of thought that Tom, a demon with explosive anger issues who almost killed him in the past, could be so gentle. Marco smiled softly and enjoyed this sweet, tender moment. His eyes started to feel droopy and let them close. Tom’s warm body, humming and rocking was starting to take effect on him. The pain in his head and stomach completely forgotten. Tom noticed Marco fell asleep and held him for a little more before gently putting him back under the covers. Tom laid down and snuggled close to Marco. Whispering softly in his ear. **“Sleep well, Marco. You’ll feel better in the morning.”** He kissed his forehead and let sleep overtake him.


End file.
